


Let it snow...

by NikaAnuk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so... this is probably not the best thing you've ever read but I'm proud of it. thanks to my beta it's in English now (was writen in polish). what can I say?</p>
<p>it's another short (much longer this time!) this time about Draco and Harry and Christmas. I know it's not a good time but... well. fluff is a fluff. </p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow...

The snow outside the window seemed very beautifull, heavy snowflakes falling down from the sky – grey particles falling from the light-grey sky – were in some way mesmerizing. Draco was staring outside looking at the snow falling endlessly. When he was a child he could spend hours like this fascinated by the lightness and infinity of snowflakes; in their soft movement, in quiet rustle – which he could hear only if he opened the window secretly – there was magic. Even today sometimes he used to sit by the open window until his red ears and nose did not start to burn from the cold.  
Now he stopped by the window in the corridor and stared at the sky. During the winter nights it seemed to be brighter and Draco always liked it.  
„Are you going?” Pansy asked and Malfoy looked at her.  
„Of course I'm” he said coldly but it did not sounds like it should have.  
It was Christmas and he decided to spend the time at school, separated from his family. He felt the peace of the half empty, decorated castle full of orange and cinnamon scent.  
They went to the Great Hall where everybody was sitting at one table – the Headmaster, Snape, Flitwick, Potter, some young Ravenclaw plus two Hufflepuffs and now Pansy and him.  
Potter looked at him carefully but Draco just ignored him nodding to professor Snape and to Dumbledore.  
They sat down to a common supper. A nice talk, Christmas mood and no remarks were Draco's goals for tonight. Everyone was looking at him with surprise when he talked for a moment with Ravenclaw about mirror spells and later he explained Muggle-born Hufflepuff how to use magic toys but no one told anything rude to him. Snape was looking at him a few times but there was only contempt in his dark eyes.  
When professors left and the supper started to be less official they sat in smaller groups – Ravenclaw and Potter played chess and Malfoy listened to the conversation of Pansy and the Hufflepuffs. They listened to her stories about teachers blushing.  
Some time later also the students left, Draco stopped in the corridor to watch the snow. He asked Pansy to go back without him and he just stood there letting himself to get cought by the snow magic.  
„I can't belive you can be so kind...” he heard Potter behind him. „I even started to worry that they changed you in some way” he added amused.  
„You probably would prefer me to not to talk to them” he said without looking back at the boy.  
„No, of course not. I... well, I appreciate that you've talked with them. I know you don't like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs... And even Gryffindor to tell the truth...”  
„Only one of them” Mylfoy smiled a bit.  
„Oh great.” Harry leaned against the wall and looked out of the window. „I won't tell Ron because it would hurt him.”  
Malfoy snorted but did not say a word.  
They stood like this in silence. Falling snowflakes seemed to steal time, extended it into infinity just like an inexhaustible reserve of snow could just fall and fall. But some time later the sky started to clear out, the frost caught the windows and the snow shined in the moonlight. Draco finally felt how cold he was, his hands that rested on the windowsill became stiff because of the cold, his cheeks and nose were probably all red again. Surprised he noticed that Potter was still next to him.  
Without a word the Gryffindor took Draco's hands into his own – much warmer – and he started to rub them gently.  
„What do you think about a cup of cocoa?” he asked quietly.  
Malfoy nodded and withdrew his hands and slipped them into his pockets. They went to the kitchen – he was not surprised that Potter knew how to get here – where house-elves were still awake. They asked for cocoa, Draco took a pot and told Harry to take mugs and he led him to the Slytherin's common room.  
„Are you sure you want me to hear the password?” the Gryffindor asked.  
„We will change it after Christmas so it doesn't matter” Malfoy said calmly coming to the wall. „Scrooge” he said and the wall moved revealing the passage.  
Potter laughed following Draco.  
„Why I'm not surprised that _this_ is Slytherin's password for Christmas time...”  
“Let me guess, the password for Gryffindor Tower is probably 'Christmas gingerbread' or so...” Malfoy looked over his shoulder. Harry's face was priceless. „You see that you're as predictable as we are.”  
Pansy had to go to bed already because the common room was perfectly quiet. The only source of light was actually the fireplace.  
„That's a bit weird that we're here, don't you think?” Potter asked. They sat in the armchairs standing the closest to the fire and Draco filled their mugs.  
„I don't think so. It's Christmas after all, even you deserve a bit of kindness” he shrugged tugging his legs under him.  
„Of course, but from you?” Harry laughed again.  
He took a sip of his cocoa and looked at the fire. He could sit like this for a whole day with his eyes fixed at the flames licking the wood, observing how they were burning it slowly, how they were taking shape for a second just to change into something different.  
Draco put his hands around the mug, trying to chased the cold away from his blue fingers. He brushed a fair hair from his forehead and looked at Potter. He was sitting gazing intently at the fire, absorbed by the gold-red spectacle. He even leaned closer to the fireplace.  
„Do you want to play chess?” Draco asked quietly.  
Harry shook his head.  
„Thank you but it's late and I should go...” he said and Draco nodded.  
But none of them moved, Malfoy sat with his chin resting on his hand and Potter just took a next sip from his mug.  
Grey dawn, cool and extraordinarily quiet, the most magic dawn during the year found them in their armchairs, Draco sleeping covered by Harry's robe and Potter leaning sleepily towards the dying fire.  
The magic atmosphere lasted until they heard Pansy coming out of her dormitory. She stopped surprised seeing both boys. She opened her mouth to ask but did not dare to break the silence. She just flashed through the common room and went out leaving them alone.  
In less then an hour Potter shook the dreamy-magic atmosphere off. He stood up and placed the mug at the table.  
„I should go, the gifts are probably waiting for me” he said.  
Draco stood wrapping himself in Potter's robe. He nodded and walk the Gryffindor to the door. They stood there for a moment wondering what should they say but finally Harry leaned to Draco and brushed his lips against Malfoy's cheek and then just left.  
Draco stayed still for a few more minutes and then he went back to his dormitory still feeling like he was dreaming one of the most odd dreams in his life.


End file.
